One Final Confession
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: Beth and Edge were traveling to a show together with a sudden twist of fate brings on a final confession from one, and the death of another. The memories of the final confession will haunt the other one for the rest of their lives. Told in Edge's POV


Time changes in an instant, it turns on a dime. I don't remember hitting the other car head on, I don't remember pulling part of my windshield out of my side. All I hear is her blood curling screams echoing in my mind, my blood stained hands as I tried to cover every cut I saw on her body. Her eyes...oh God her beautiful blue eyes were growing so weak every second the time passed. I don't know where I got the energy to drag her out of the car before the engine blew up, I don't remember anything minus her screams and a single confession that will forever haunt me in my dreams.

_"Adam, shut up. You're lost. We should've been in Memphis two hours ago. Let me call Jerry and get directions, please? God, I should've went with Natalie and TJ" I just shook my head and kept driving. Beth always had to be anywhere she went at least three hours early, she "says" to see the sights, but in reality she just has to go shopping in every single town we are in; her and Natalie both. Good thing TJ and I have become good friends because traveling with them two we always end up by ourselves as they are off exploring whatever store they come across first. They are like two peas in a pod - Beth and Natalie, I truly think they'd be lost without each other. Hearing her iPhone clicking as she texts, I just chuckle to myself as I point to a sign, lightly tapping Beth's shoulder._

_"Beth! Look. Memphis 7 miles. I told you that we wasn't lost, you'll get to go shopping...er..I mean "see the sights" after all" Feeling Beth give me a cold shoulder, she shook her head and tried not to laugh as she started playing with the radio. _

"_Adam, Teej and Natalie got there three hours ago" I tried not to chuckle at the thought of Beth trying to be mad at me for taking so long. I heard her go through every music station until she found a classic rock channel, a small smile forming on my face as I looked over at her quickly. Most girls I knew was into the rap bullshit that was played today, but Beth? She was into that 80s hair metal that most of us grew up on. It was just one of the things about her that made her so amazing and perfect and just...the love of my life; and she never even knew how I felt. I had to say something, something soon. Her and Phil were talking again and she deserved so much better then that worthless piece of shit. He treated her so wrong, lied and cheated on her and it made me sick. I can't tell anyone how many nights Beth called me crying because of something stupid he did. Suddenly hearing beats made on my dashboard, I glaired my eyes over at Beth; who probably thought she was Tommy Lee and Vince Neil combined as she belted out the words to "Dr. Feelgood" by Motley Crue, my favorite band._

"_Beth. I love this song. I saw them in concert. Please, do not ruin it with your odd singing" I chuckled a bit, Beth laughing as she just kept singing louder. It was good to see her laugh and smile, to have her feel happy and whole again. I couldn't take a risk of Phil ruining that for her. I didn't care if she said no, I just needed her to realize she deserves more then some greasy haired slim ball who let the sucess of the business get to him. Turning down the music as I took a deep breath in, I wasn't sure how to ask her. It was something that seemed so simply in my mind but to look into the eyes of Beth and say it? It seeme almost impossible. She's everything I could ever want in a woman, she was just...so amazing in my eyes; and she would never see how truly just..perfect she really is. "Elizabeth" I spoke so soft as I felt her eyes quickly jerk to mine. I never call her Elizabeth; actually I never have since we started becoming friends. She has made it public within the locker room that she doesn't really like being called Elizabeth. She had to know it was something serious. "Elizabeth. Do me the honor of being my girlfriend"_

"_W...what?" I heard her voice crack as I slowly looked over at her. My eyes caught a sign simple saying "Memphis. Next Exit" I knew it was now or never when it came to this. My hands were shaky and sweaty, sheesh I never grabbed onto a steering wheel so tightly as I asked her once more. _

"_Be my girlfriend. You deserve more then you ever see, let me show you, please? Elizabeth, be mine? I love you" Fuck, did I really just tell her I love her? Shit, she's gonna think I'm nuts._

"_Adam...LOOK OUT!"_

_The car..it came out of nowhere_

The thoughts were in my mind as I heard a familar voice attempting to talk to a nuse, my eyes slowly shooting up as I saw TJ and Natalie standing in the nurses station as Natalie's eyes shot over to where I was sitting. My heart dropped as i saw Natalie slowly make her way over to where I was sitting, I was waiting for a curse out. I was waiting for her to flip because I wrecked the car her best friend was in. Instead she sat beside me and grabbed my hand, the hand with the blood from her best friend on it as she sighed heavily.

"W..We'll pray. Beth's a fighter. She'll be okay" I truly doubt that, as much as I hate to say it. None of them saw Beth how I saw her. How the blood was going everywhere and no one could stop it no matter how hard they tried...

_I don't know what exactly happened. I don't know how the hell I even woke up. I don't know how we ended up on the side of the road after the impact. All I heard was blood curling screams from a woman as I slowly began to wake up. Then it clicked in my mind. "Beth..."_

"_Adam..I..I..I can't move. i can barely feel anything" She was freaking out and she had every right to be. I needed to help her, I don't know how i was gonna help her but I knew I needed to. Slowly trying to move, I felt a sharp pain in my side as I forced myself to look down; a part of my broken windshield was in my side. Mumbling to myself, I wrapped my hands around the less sharp parts as I slowly pulled the small piece out, my screams echoing with Beth's as I let out a heavy breath once the last part of the windshield was out. Looking down, blood wasn't rushing out so I figured I was okay. Looking over at Beth, my heart broke as I saw the fear in her eyes and the blood dripping from her mouth. "Help..me"_

_I heard the other car door open as a young girl got out, she looked no more then seventeen as her whole body was shaking. "A..are you guys okay?" God I wanted to yell at her so bad, but the accident was as much my fault as it was hers. I was trying to think and I couldn't, I wanted to speak but I couldn't form the words. All I was focused on was getting Beth out of the car; I had to attempt to save the woman I've loved for so long. Seeing the girl grab her phone from the reflection in my broken side mirror, her calling 911 I knew help would be here soon; I just had to help Beth survive until it got here._

_Turning my focus back to Beth i knew I couldn't show signs of being scared, it may help her be less scared if she thought I wasn't. "I'm coming. I'm gonna get you out of here" I don't know how I was going to, I just knew I had to. Thinking for a second, I grabbed a sweatshirt that was orginially in the backseat that made it's way to the front after the accident, I wrapped it around my right fist as I punched my driver side window out, making sure the glass was moved before I started climbing out. Getting out, I slowly started to smell a smell that sent fear down my spine. Gas. The car was on fire. I had to get her out of there, I had to make sure she was okay._

_Quickly walking over to the passenger side of the car, my heart dropped as I saw how bad in conition she was. I couldn't focus on that, not right now. I had to get her out of the car before it was too late. Using every muscle and thought in my body, I quickly jerked the cardoor open as I practically ripped the seat belt off of her, placing her arms around my neck. "Just hold on, Elizabeth" I whispered softly, backing away from the car and turning my back to it, walking away quickly. I wanted to protect her the best way possible, just in case something were to happen to the car before we got further away enough. Hearing the clicking before the engine exploded, Beth jumped in my arms as she yelled out in pain, me keeping her close to my body as she got to the side of the road._

_"Adam..." Her voice was so weak, and for Beth it was a sign of her losing too much blood. Beth was natually loud, like every other New Yorker I knew. Seeing the young girl run over with a blanet as she opened it on the ground, I gently placed Beth on the blanket as I didn't know where to stop the blood from coming out. I wanted to save her, I needed to save her. I couldn't see life without her, she was my best friend, my heart..my everything._

_"Shhh Beth. Keep your energy. Just hold on a few more minutes Firebird..." I was the only one aloud to call her Firebird, everyone else she yelled at. I never understood why she didn't wanna use that name in the WWE. Like her nickname. She was a firebird, she rose from the ashes like a Phoenix. It's so funny how her wrestling names fit her so well._

_"Adam..I..I can't..." her voice was growing weaker by every word she spoke, my hands going all over her body to try to stop the blood. Where the hell was this damn ambulance? She needed to go to the hospital like yesterday. All this blood..these cuts. Her beautiful eyes were growing weaker by the minute and it was eating at me alive. Bending down, I kissed her lips softly as tears formed in my eyes. My heart wanted her to make it, but my mind knew she wouldn't. Her injuries were too exteme to live past this. "I..I was in love with you..f..for so long. You..you were my..everything..."_

_"Elizabeth.." my heart dropped hearing her words, me sitting down beside her as she gently rests her hand on my lap. Moving a bit, I pulled her head into my lap as I started gently playing with her beautiful blonde hair. Hearing sierns, my head jerks up as I see them coming. "Beth, hold on just a few more minutes. They are here, you will be okay. Then I am going to take you and make you mine and be the luckiest man in this world. I love you too."_

"Mr. Copeland?" My head jerked up as I saw a doctor coming towards me, my eyes looking over at Natalie. I hated she was so scared, and I was too. Beth was her best friend, they had known each other for years. When Beth wasn't traveling with me she was with Natalie. She was very important to both of us.

"Y..yes?" My voice was shaky and weak, and for understanding reason. Helping Natalie up, Tyson walked up to the other side of Natalie and held her hand tightly. It was us four for the last year and a half, up until I had to retire after WrestleMania. We did everything together and I was truly grateful they let me into their inner circle.

"We have news about Miss Kocianski" his voice was low and quiet, that usually meant the worst. I don't remember the words he said, I don't think the words registered in my head. I remember Natalie's hand letting go of mine as her sobs filled the waiting room, her knees giving out as she fell onto them on the cold floor under her. Tyson quickly bent down beside her as he looked at me. I stood there. Numb. I couldn't talk. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. Hearing his condolences, I still remained numb as I felt Natalie's hand weakly grab mine, my eyes shifting down to where she was laying.

"She loved you." her voice spoke weakly and quiet, my heart sinking to my stomach. Natalie didn't know Beth confessed this while we was pretty much saying out final goodbyes. None of this seems real, I don't know what else to believe or say.

"Let me see her" I finally spoke to the doctor, him slowly shaking his head. Looking at Natalie, she told me to go without her. I knew she couldn't handle what she was about to see. All honesty? I don't think I could handle it, but at the same time I needed to. I needed to see her beautiful face one final time. I had to talk myself into walking, even if they were small steps behind the doctor. Every step my legs grew weak as we finally reached the room. The doctor opened the door as I slowly walked in; her lifeless body laying on the bed as the machines they used to try to save her were slowly getting cleared out of the room.

"Her parents have been called, they are on their way" I heard him speak softly, my head slowly nodding. Beth's parents live a hour from Memphis, so I know they would be here rather quick so I needed to hurry up. Walking over towards the bed more, I grabbed her lifeless hand as I held it tightly in my own, my eyes watering as I bent down and kissed her cold lips softly, whispering against them.

"I'm sorry my Firebird. I'm so sorry" my eyes caught her chart as I leaned over to pick them up. There was some scribbles, including her time of death. But one caught my eyes, as my heart felt complete and broken at the same time. Even on her deathbed, her thoughts were making sure I was okay. The only thing I will always regret is not asking Elizabeth Kocianski to be mine.

"The patient has requested that, if she dies, tell Adam Copeland she has always loved him, and she will forever be watching over him. And for him to take care of Natalie and Tyson. And to live life, because it's what an remarkable man like him deserves. Forever his - his Firebird"

"I love you too, Elizabeth. I always have and I always will"


End file.
